United States Patent Application 20030035178 (Seaver), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “system comprising a solid-state optical beam regulator, an optical sensing device, and a computer provides for fast, accurate, and automatic tracking, steering, and shaping of an optical beam, such as that required in free-space optical communications. With a CMOS imager as the sensing device and a regulator constructed of a stress-optic glass material whose index of refraction is altered by induced stress, the system can track beam perturbations at frequencies greater than 1 kHz. This performance makes the system suitable for a variety of applications in free-space optical communications.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,437 (Presley), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites an “electronically agile multi-beam optical transceiver has a first crossbar switch, that switches input signals to selected ones of a spatial array of light emitters. The light emitters supply modulated light beams to spatial locations of a telecentric lens, which geometrically transforms the beams along different divergence paths, in accordance with displacements from the lens axis of the light emitter elements within the spatial array. Light beams from remote sites incident on a divergence face of the telecentric lens are deflected to a photodetector array, outputs of which are coupled to a second crossbar switch. An auxiliary photodetector array monitors optical beams from one or more sites whose spatial locations are known, and supplies spatial error correction signals for real-time pointing and tracking and atmospheric correction.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,519 (Lundgren), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that “[a]utomatic control of the power of the transmitters (16.sub.1 and 16.sub.2) of a near-end-far-end transceiver pair (12.sub.1-14.sub.1) is achieved by first determining whether the strength of the signals received at near-end and far-end receivers (18.sub.1 and 18.sub.2) of the near-end-far-end transceiver pair are simultaneously attenuated a prescribed value below received signal strength values measured during clear weather free-space conditions. If the received signal strengths are so attenuated, then transmission power of the near-end and far-end transceivers is increased by predetermined increments (or sequences or increments) to restore, but not exceed the strengths of the received signals to their respective signal strength values measured during clear weather free-space conditions. Conversely, if the above received signal strengths are determined not to be simultaneously attenuated by the said prescribed value, when one near-end or far-end received signal only is determined to be degraded (e.g., bit error ratio in excess of a given acceptable threshold value), then the transmission power of the far-end or near-end transceiver, respectively is increased either only sufficiently to restore the said degraded bit error ratio to acceptable, or until the predetermined upper limit of the allowable clear-weather transmitter power increase is reached. A variation of the latter limited automatic power control case (non-attenuated signals) accommodates the determination of degraded signals as received at both said transceivers, by increasing the transmission power of both said transceivers either only sufficiently to restore the said degraded bit error ratios to acceptable, or until the predetermined upper limit of the allowable clear-weather transmitter power increase is reached.” See Abstract.